Reassurance
by Lycan Queen
Summary: Irene knew that titles didn't mean anything and that they didn't matter but she couldn't lie and say that they weren't nice to listen to.


I own nothing, except my OC.

* * *

Irene pulled out from her purse what it was she was looking for, her compact mirror. It had been a few hours since she saw the state of her hair that she had put such effort in earlier that day. Flipping open the small mirror she saw that not a single strand was out of place and the long side braid that grew out of the nape of her neck was in pristine condition. Her lipstick had rubbed off from the popcorn and from the straw for her Coke. That didn't matter so much, the color was a hue of off pink only a few shades away from her natural color.

Alex had taken her to a movie theater; his reasoning was something along the lines of that it was about time that they go on their first date together. This was true but for a flicker of a moment she couldn't help but feel it was also an opportunity to get away for a time from the reality of what happened in Cuba awhile back. She couldn't agree fast enough.

Her favorite part of the movie was when Alex faked a yawn just to put is arm around her. Despite the fact that they were sitting in the dark he still grinned at her blushing face.

Satisfied with her countenance she put the mirror back into her purse and brushed down her dress. The dress she wore was something she was particularly proud of. She had gotten it the day before Charles had recruited her. She bought it so excited to wear it but had forgotten about it ever since joining her new friends. So when she was fiddling nervously through her drawers terrified that she may not be able to find something suitable to wear and found it neatly folded and tucked away one can only imagine the beaming look of utter joy that was her face. This sleeveless white and baby blue plaid shirtwaist dress with the baby blue waist belt and matching baby blue flats were her pride and joy tonight.

Taking a look around outside the theater Irene's merriment took a bit of a downward spiral. She saw a few girls with pretty hair and pretty faces look up at her strangely as they passed by. Even the tallest girl to pass by her was still half a head shorter than her. She took a seat on the bench right outside the cinema, hopefully now her height would be less noticeable. After a moment of looking around Irene busied herself with sifting through her purse, as she did she could just barely make out a loud laugh in the distance coming closer.

"Well now sweetheart, what are you doing here all by yourself? You boys go on without me." A tall young man grinned, two of his friends flanking him. A moment later Irene was left alone with him, she did not like this. "So sweetheart what brings you here?"

"I'm actually just waiting for someone." Irene stood hurriedly.

"Aren't you just a tall drink of water. Don't be so shy, I like looking a girl straight in the eye." He spoke lowly and leaned in a little too close for Irene's comfort.

"They've been in the bathroom for a long while now I should go check on them." Irene began chewing on her nail and looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact.

"Ah don't be so antsy sweetheart, let your friend take their time. Seems to me they'll be there for a while. How about I buy you a drink, it'll make you feel good."

"I can't," she shook her head, "I _should_ get going by now."

"You know you're right, it is getting pretty late. How about I walk you home?"

"She can't." Alex's gruff voice rang clear and true. Irene looked up, her savior had appeared.

"And why is that?"

"She's walking with me."

"And who are you? I think the lady should decide which one of us should escort her."

"Well if that's the case she's going to pick me 'cause I'm her boyfriend." Out of the three of them Alex was the only one that didn't go wide eyed at that statement. The young man looked between the tall girl and the male of average height suspiciously.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" The young man turned to Irene while pointing to Alex.

"Mhm." She hummed timidly and nodded her head. Irene was simply going along with just about anything Alex was saying to make this person go away now before her braid starts to stand straight up like a cat's tail in front of all these people.

"Look, sorry. I'm not looking for any trouble." With that being said the stranger went off to join his friends inside the theater.

"Come on let's go, people are starting to stare." Making their way down the sidewalk as soon as people seemed to have disappeared completely Alex continued on after a few minutes of silence. "When something like that happens you come straight to me, understand?"

"Yes," They were walking very leisurely, Alex was concentrating more on getting his point across than getting home on time, "but you were in the bathroom,'

"I don't care!" Alex didn't even realize how loud he had been. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," She brushed it off easily, she knew that he meant well.

"That doesn't matter. If you can't come to me just tell them about me, okay?" He tried to get her to look at him but she kept her gaze down.

"Okay," Irene was looking at the way her feet moved when they walked. When you stared at them long enough, shoes began to look funny.

"All right then." Alex nodded before cocking an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about all of a sudden?"

"It's just…" Alex was surprised Irene was even able to manage to say that through the face splitting smile she was adorning which she was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide. "I didn't know I had a boyfriend."

"Shut up!" In one swift motion Alex rolled his eyes, grabbed her hand and began practically dragging her down the sidewalk.

"Okay… honey." Irene smiled and Alex groaned.


End file.
